


The Improvinator

by LadyDorian



Category: 60 Parsecs!
Genre: Canon Compliant, Cunnilingus, F/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:34:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28134015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyDorian/pseuds/LadyDorian
Summary: April can't pass up Emmet's offer to make some "improvements" to her homemade toy. Nor can she refuse what he proposes next.
Relationships: April Angelle/Emmet Ellis
Kudos: 3





	The Improvinator

**Author's Note:**

> This is god's punishment for all the sex toys I own.

"This is _bullshit."_ Growling like a bike in dire need of a tune-up, April struggles to spread the standard-issue, standardly-uncomfortable Astrocitizen blanket over her bunk, a task as useful as ironing a boulder, or tossing some beads on a chicken and expecting it to march in the Mardi Gras parade. "Like we don't have enough problems on this rickety-ass ship," she continues to gripe. "We gotta make our beds now, too? We're just gonna mess them up again when we go to sleep every night."

"Well, they say cleanliness is next to godliness," remarks Emmet with a smile, his bed smoothed to lumpy perfection, and his voice smug enough to make April's knuckles itch.

She huffs, "Well, god is a punk. All high and mighty sleeping on a cloud. You can't mess up a cloud, Ellis."

"I don't mind, really," Baby chimes in from the opposite side of the room. "We had to make our beds every mornin' in the can. Unless you wanted a beat-down from the guards." Though April doubts any prison guard on Earth would be able to take Baby in a fight, even if his bunk-making skills are as sloppy as a drunken greaser.

"Alright, crew! Time to start the morning meeting!" A commander in bangles and pearls, Maegan strides into the dorm room with her hands clasped behind her and a scowl on her face that could dry paint. "You're already twenty-five— _thirty_ seconds late. Get a move on."

With an exasperated eye-roll, April holds up her rumpled blanket. "Don't act like these things are easy to fix. They were made half-crooked to begin with."

Maegan glares, then quickly adjusts her glasses. "Fine. You have two more minutes. Emmet—give her a hand. Baby—come with me. It's your turn to scrub the floor."

"Heck yeah!" Baby beams, carefully tucking his teddy bear in before racing to follow Maegan. "I'm real good at scrubbin'."

"Make them sparkle and I'll read you another chapter from the Astrocitizen handbook later."

"Can ya read the one about fixin' electrical emger—emergencies again?"

She chuckles. "We'll see."

Step by step, their voices fade into obscurity, until all that's left is the sound of April seething under her breath. 

She feels a tap on her shoulder and spins around to see Emmet standing at a safe distance with his arms outstretched. "Here," he says, "give me a corner of the blanket and we'll have this done in a nanosecond."

April grumbles louder, but shoves her end of the blanket towards him. "Whatever." She's nowhere near nerdy enough to know how fast a nanosecond is, but between the two of them, they manage to make short work of the bed, Emmet taking the head while she fumbles around with the foot. "There." She dusts her hands together. "That should please Captain Cranky."

Emmet grins. "See? Told you it wouldn't take long." He lifts the mattress to tuck in the last corner, when—to April's horror—something large and heavy clatters to the floor. Crouching, he picks it up, and his eyes widen in what is surely a nanosecond. "Is this—"

April lunges forward and snatches it from his hands. _"No._ It's a—a—back massager. What's it look like, you perv?"

His eyes scan the very obviously phallic-shaped object in her white-knuckled grasp. "It looks like a vibrator to me."

"Well it's _not."_ Though from the way he arches his brow, she might as well have told him it was a soup-powered electric generator. "Fine," she sneers. "It's a vibrator. Happy now?"

"Where in the cosmos did you get a vibrator?" He asks. "It took the crafting module two whole days to make just a sock, and it's not even 100% cotton."

April scoffs. "I made it myself. I'm a mechanic, remember."

"That's pretty impressive. What did you make it out of?"

"Spare parts, mostly. Some scrap metal and a piece of nylon from the damaged expedition suit that the Captain was going to recycle. Because, you know, sensitive areas and stuff."

"And how did you manage to wire all the circuits properly? What's the average output?"

"Look, I'm not in the mood to nerd out about sex toys today," she glares. "Or _ever._ So just forget you saw it and let me get my rocks off in peace."

But the curiosity that knits his brows together bodes about as well as a broken bicycle chain. Squinting at the vibrator, he raises a finger and taps his chin thoughtfully. "What if I told you I could improve it?"

April's skin grows so hot, she thinks her cap might burst into flames. "Are you out of your fucking mind?"

"No, really," Emmet insists, hands held up in defense. "I could make some adjustments so that it works better. Then you can get your 'rocks off' without worrying about injuring yourself. I mean, it doesn't look like the safest thing on this ship. And we've got an ominous glowing cow statue sitting right on top of the console." 

Frowning, April unfurls her hands and stares at the contraption resting inside them. Sure, it's not perfect, looks like a nylon tube with a metal brick for a handle, and sounds like two robots grinding their crotches together, but it's _hers._ Her sweat and tears, her calloused fingers, her days of squirreling away materials and nights of clandestine work. Besides, it's a _fucking_ _vibrator._ Like she's going to give such a personal, fluid-stained item to a guy she's barely known for a month. 

Still…

This is Emmet she's talking about. Dr. Emmet Ellis, genius by all means, and "Improvinator" by his own account. He once fixed up their battery with just a nail and some copper wire, and by the time he was finished, it was glowing like the sun and April was wetter than the goddamn ocean. She'd never mentioned her attraction to him, though there'd been ample opportunity for sultry looks and suggestive brushes in this mason jar of a ship. Truth be told, she'd given up on relationships after her Papa had called her "an intolerable bitch" during one of their arguments. But if Emmet was offering, and she was willing to give a little leeway…

"Fine," she growls and forks over the Frankensteined-toy. "Do whatever you want with it."

Emmet lights up like a kid on Christmas morning. "Trust me, you won't regret this. When I'm finished, you'll be using it every day."

As if her sex-starved self isn't doing that already.

*****

She's alone in the dorm room doing her daily calisthenics when Emmet comes barreling through the pneumatic doors with a smile on his face and a crudely-stitched satchel in his hands. "By gott, April! I've done it!"

"Done what?" April asks, reluctant to pause her squats. "Learn how to speak in a terrible German accent?"

"It's Austrian, but—"

"Get to the point, Ellis. I've got two more sets to finish."

His grin growing broader by the second, Emmet opens the pouch and whips out a sleek, curved object, presenting it to her with a flourish. "Ta-da!"

Her eyes widen the moment she recognizes what it is. "Holy…"

The vibrator looks better than store-bought, the tip shaped like a genuine penis, base riddled with knobs and buttons, functions that her fantasies can only imagine, questions that make her skin tingle and her cunt clench in anticipation. How? Where? In less than a week? Does he have some sort of innate sex-toy knowledge? Did he use his own cock for inspiration? Is that why the color looks so...realistic?

"Go on," Emmet urges. "Touch it."

Speechless, April reaches out and drags her fingertips along the vibrator's surface, from the soft, wrinkled balls, over the flap-like clit stimulator, all the way up to the gorgeously-sculpted cockhead with its tiny slit at the top. "It's...so smooth…" She coos.

"It's synthesized silicone," he proudly explains. "And I programmed at least a dozen functions, several speeds, and it even—" 

Abruptly, Emmet stops. Looks from the toy to April's face and cracks a smile. "But maybe it would be more effective if I gave you a demonstration instead."

If her eyes could bulge any further, they might pop out of her skull. _"What?"_

"I could show you how to use it," he says, as though "vibrator-salesman" had been written into his title. "I'm also kind of interested to see how well it works. For scientific purposes, of course."

April swallows, cheeks burning red-hot. "You mean—you want me to—"

"I mean, if you don't mind."

No way. This is crazy. Insane. _Scandalous,_ even. She couldn't possibly—

But there's no denying how badly she's wanted this—to be naked in front of him, to feel his eyes on her pussy and his hands having their way with her body. And even if it won't be his cock inside her, it could very well be the next best thing. Something to look forward to each time she fires up her new-and-improved toy. 

She glares to hide the embarrassment at what she's about to say. "Fine. But lock the door first and don't you _dare_ tell a soul about this."

"Great!" He beams, halfway to the access pad before she can blink her eyes. "Get undressed and sit on the bed. This will be fun."

_God, I hope so,_ she thinks as she begins to pull her sports bra over her head. She doesn't check to see if Emmet is ogling her breasts as he strolls back, but quickly peels off her athletic shorts and panties before finally kicking aside her shoes and socks. Completely nude, and ready to die of a heart attack, she sits on the edge of her bunk, tightens her ponytail, then tentatively spreads her legs. "So—uh—we doing this?" She asks with a glance down at her curly pube-covered mound, ignoring the smell of sweat and musk that is clearly all for Emmet.

Smiling, Emmet settles on the floor in front of her and pushes two of the vibrator's buttons, until April hears it whirr to life, quiet and steady as a cat's purr. "Just relax," he says. "You'll enjoy this." And, moving the toy closer, he starts by circling the tip on the inside of her thigh.

A subtle warmth spreads outwards, a glow that seeps into her skin with each gentle vibration. She gasps, and Emmet grins.

"Feels warm, doesn't it? I built in a heating element, nothing too strong, but you can turn it off if you want."

"N-No, it's—" _Fantastic. Soothing._ Enough to make her cunt begin to dampen the bedding beneath it. "Can you—can you move it a little closer, though?"

She doesn't need to specify _where;_ without a word, Emmet slowly glides inwards, and—with a teasing smirk—strokes up and down her delicate pussy lips.

_"Fuck_ —" Moaning, she opens her legs wider, completely shameless now, even in the face of Emmet's quiet laugh. 

"How's that?"

The answer should be obvious, the vibrator's tip slick and slippery where it dances all around her lips, as if it had been built with a self-lubricating function as well. Emmet dips between them, pulls out again, chuckles under his breath as April continues to moan and shiver. It feels so good, she can barely keep her eyes open, but she fights anyway, if only to watch how eagerly Emmet seems to revel in his accomplishment. _"Fuck,_ Ellis, I should have asked you to do this a long time ago."

"Yeah? Does it feel better than before?"

_"Much_ better." Her pussy is practically dripping by the time he slides back up to tickle her clit. And she might as well be running for cover, because it's like a bomb has gone off between her legs, shockwaves rippling to her core, tingling and shuddering and pulsing all at once.

"Oh, fuck, that's it." She leans back and bites her lip, fondles one of her breasts, tweaks a nipple and imagines how those vibrations might feel against it. "Put it in me," she moans. "Show me what else it can do." 

He pulls back for a split second, but April doesn't get the chance to protest before he's rubbing her lips again, pushing with just the right amount of pressure to slide the vibrator inside—one inch, two, more than she has the ability to count at the moment. The curve is perfect, the vibrations toe-curling, the buzzing flap now flicking up and down her clit like a slippery tongue. She throws her head back. "Oh god, don't stop. I love it."

"Then you're gonna love this." Miles below, she hears the _beep-boop_ of buttons being pressed, and then the tip of the vibrator is _thrusting_ inside her, like it knows exactly where her g-spot is, like Emmet had spent his graduate school years studying how to please women. And it only gets better once he starts to pump the entire length in and out, giving her the deep, proper fucking that she's so desperately yearned for.

She braces both hands on the bed—blanket tangled in her fists—and begins to roll her hips in time with Emmet's thrusts, moaning, shaking, crying for more. Picturing his cock buried balls-deep, hard and perfect and delicious even without the mechanical parts. 

Then, almost too soft to puncture her gasps, there comes the sound of a zip being pulled. And April can't lift her head fast enough.

Working the vibrator with one hand, Emmet holds his erect cock in the other and hastily begins stroking it, eyes locked with hers, lips parted in quiet awe. He pushes another button, and the vibrations on her clit speed up—closer, closer, almost there—

_"Fuck—Fuck—"_

April arches her back and comes like a hurricane, mere seconds before she feels something warm and wet spurt across the inside of her thigh. The vibrator winds down to a silent stop, then slowly slides out of her. And just as she cracks her eyes to speak a wordless _Thank you,_ Emmet shoves his glasses up on his head and buries his face between her legs, lapping every last drop from her sticky, pulsating cunt. He even politely licks up his own mess, once his soft tongue has had its fill of probing her folds. 

"Did you like your gift?" He asks as he sits back and shows her a breathless grin.

_Like_ is definitely an understatement; April is pretty sure she'll be basking in this post-orgasmic afterglow for days to come—until they reach land, if she's lucky. "It was _incredible_ ," she murmurs. "I feel kind of jealous that I couldn't make something so good."

"Vell, zey don't call me 'Ze Improvinator' for nozing," Emmet says, adorably silly with his fake accent, and even sillier with his cock hanging limp from the fly of his spacesuit. "Is zere anyzing elze I can do for you today?"

Grinning, April leans forward and wipes some of her come from the corner of his smile. "Dunno. But I'm sure if we put our heads together, we can find some other ways you can improve my sex life."

"Ah, do not vorry, Mizz Angelle!" He exclaims, pressing a kiss to the pad of her thumb. "You zee, I am a man of scienze. In my world, zere is alvays room for improvement." 

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this masturbatory fantasy, please leave kudos or comments.
> 
> You can also come chat with me on [tumblr.](http://ladydorian.tumblr.com)


End file.
